


Его бойфренд — яойщик

by Seliamar



Series: Его бойфренд [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем виноват Санрайз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его бойфренд — яойщик

Черт бы побрал этот Санрайз вместе со всеми его фансервисными уловками и маркетинговой стратегией.  
Хиджиката, в одних трусах и ошейнике, смотрел на семейники Гинтоки и гадал, как нормальный мужик может носить _такое_. Розовые завитушки на изумрудно-зеленом фоне — нарочно не придумаешь. Тут вопрос, скорее, даже не в том, как носить такое белье, а в том, как вообще можно что-либо подобное производить.  
Хотя с чего он взял, что Гинтоки нормальный мужик?  
Все, что Хиджиката о нем знал, свидетельствовало об обратном. В этом кудрявом бездельнике не было ничего нормального.  
— Саката-сан! Хиджиката-сан! — фотограф недовольно хмурился. — Такими темпами мы никогда не закончим! Вы должны показать страсть. Страсть! Разве я непонятно говорю? Неужели это так трудно?  
— Конечно, трудно, — Гинтоки ткнул пальцем в Хиджикату. Жест получился почти обвиняющим. — Как я могу показать страсть, глядя на эту кислую рожу?  
— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
Фотограф тяжело вздохнул.  
— Учтите, вас никто не отпустит, пока не выйдет нормальных кадров.  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. Гинтоки с задумчивым видом поскреб голову, а потом окинул его придирчивым взглядом.  
— Что? — подозрительно спросил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки продолжал изображать мыслительную деятельность, а потом наконец выдал:  
— Ладно. Попробую представить на твоем месте парфе. Может, что-нибудь и получится.  
Хиджиката не хотел, чтобы кто-то смел сравнивать его с каким-то дурацким парфе, и открыл было рот, собираясь это озвучить, но Гинтоки вдруг ухватил его за подбородок, вынуждая приподнять лицо вверх. Хиджиката чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, гневно сощурился...  
И застыл.  
Гинтоки смотрел сверху вниз, из-под полуопущенных век. Его рот был чуть приоткрыт; глаза налились темнотой, но в их глубине словно тлели угли, вспыхивающие опасным, обжигающим красным. Хиджиката всей кожей ощутил тепло его тела — рядом, слишком рядом. Почувствовал жесткую подушечку чужого пальца на своей нижней губе.  
— Отлично! Великолепно! — вскричал фотограф, и защелкали вспышки.  
Вместо того чтобы сказать что-нибудь вроде «убери лапы, придурок», Хиджиката тихо произнес:  
— Давай встречаться.  
Вот так все и началось.

— Все никак не могу понять, — вздохнул Гинтоки, — как меня угораздило связаться с отаку.  
— Во-первых, я не отаку, — отрезал Хиджиката, не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука. — Во-вторых, это не тебя угораздило, а меня. Подай сигареты.  
Пачка прилетела сбоку, угодив в голову; Хиджиката дернул ногой, с удовлетворением услышал обиженное «ой», увернулся от последовавшей следом за пачкой зажигалки, закурил и снова сосредоточился на экране.  
— Не отаку, значит, — саркастически протянул Гинтоки. — То-то после потрясающего акта любви ты вместо того, чтобы шептать мне всякую романтичную чушь или на худой конец спать, читаешь фанфики. К тому же угораздило как раз таки меня, потому что это ты соблазнил меня и запятнал честь невинной девы, неужели не пом…  
Хиджиката наконец повернулся к нему, раздраженно выпуская дым сразу изо рта, из носа и, может быть, даже из ушей.  
— Дева? Да еще и невинная?! Не смеши меня, Ёрозуя. И вообще, почему в этих яойных писульках ты вечно спасаешь меня от толпы террористов, которые хотят меня поиметь?  
— Да? — Гинтоки придвинулся ближе и заинтересованно заглянул в окно браузера. — Может, мне тоже стоит их почитать…  
— Почему я никогда не спасаю тебя от террористов?! — продолжал распыляться Хиджиката, игнорируя его. — Почему я вечно забываю катану в штабе? Почему я веду себя как ревнивая идиотка? Почему…  
— Потому что ты влюбился в меня по уши, — усмехнулся Гинтоки, вчитываясь в строчки. — Видишь, здесь ты увидел меня заходящим в любовный отель, и у тебя внутри все похолодело…  
— Замолкни, — Хиджиката оттолкнул его в сторону и быстро набрал в окошке комментария «аффтар, выпей йаду». — Пока я сам тебя не заткнул.  
— О, — удивленно протянул Гинтоки. — Я не думал, что тебе нравятся кляпы и все такое. Знаешь, я никогда такого не пробовал, но если ты попросишь… хорошенько попросишь, то, может быть…  
Хиджиката не придумал достойного ответа, потому что воображение нарисовало в голове слишком живописную картину, и кровь предательски прихлынула к ушам — хорошо, что волосы прикрывают. Поэтому он решил просто промолчать: в конце концов, он прекрасно знал, что Гинтоки не любит быть игнорируемым.  
Некоторое время было тихо — только едва слышно гудел ноутбук, а потом донеслось вкрадчивое:  
— Хиджиката-кун.  
Сработало, злорадно подумал Хиджиката, невозмутимо закурил следующую сигарету и открыл страницу очередного фанфика с многообещающим названием «Клубника под майонезом» и пометками «флафф, пвп».  
— Хиджиката-ку-у-н.  
Хиджиката глубоко затянулся, пряча улыбку под пальцами. Где-то глубоко, в самой глубине души, ему нравилось, когда Гинтоки говорил таким тоном. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Он нарочито неторопливо стряхнул пепел с сигареты, досадливо-вопросительно приподнял бровь, повернул голову…  
— Мяу, — сказал Гинтоки, склонив голову вбок и приподняв руку в кривом подобии кошачьей лапки.  
Из взлохмаченных кудрей торчали…  
Они самые. Белоснежные ушки.  
Дым пошел куда-то не туда, и Хиджиката закашлялся. Только поэтому у него так покраснело лицо. Вовсе не из-за кошачьих ушек. Кошачьи ушки были тут совсем не причем.  
— Что, нравится? — Гинтоки прищурился. — Спорим, наверняка намного лучше того, что ты там себе представляешь, когда читаешь это чепухоплетение…  
— Не нравится! — перебил его Хиджиката, наконец-то восстановив дыхание. — Я извращенец, по-твоему?  
На самом-то деле ему не то чтобы не нравилось — просто этот самодовольный вид Гинтоки всегда выводил его из себя. Конечно, эти ушки смотрелись на Гинтоки совершенно абсурдно, смешно, глупо и…  
Ну да. Мило. Немного.  
— А я думал, все отаку извращенцы, — удивленно моргнул Гинтоки. — Разве нет? К тому же девчонки от таких артов на пиксиве пищат…  
— Я уже сказал, что я — не отаку!..  
— Все сумасшедшие думают, что они не сумасшедшие…  
— …И уж точно не сумасшедший!  
Гинтоки вздохнул и горестно покачал головой.  
— За что судьба обошлась со мной так несправедливо? Бойфренд бьет меня, ругает, травит сигаретным дымом, а ведь я к нему со всей душой…  
— Не называй меня бойфрендом, — Хиджиката отвернулся, потому что его горящие щеки уже нельзя было списать на кашель.  
— Значит, ты просто играл со мной, Хиджиката-кун? А как же наш ребенок…  
— Какой еще ребенок?! Хрена с два у нас будет ребенок!  
— Значит, он тебе не нужен? — Гинтоки мастерски изображал интонации истеричных героинь мыльных опер. — Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я убил его?..  
— Достал уже, Ёрозуя!  
Гинтоки вздохнул, сдернул с себя ободок с ушами и сказал — уже нормальным голосом:  
— Ну и читай дальше свои фанфики. Шутки шутками, а я спать.  
Он влез под одеяло, натянул его до самого подбородка, пробормотав под нос:  
— А я ведь специально стащил у Шинпачи эти дурацкие уши… Придурок.  
Хиджиката решил счесть, что под «придурком» Гинтоки имел в виду самого себя, но все же украдкой покосился на образовавшийся под боком кокон, увенчанный белесой копной волос.  
Пускай помолчит, ему полезно. Интересно, сколько времени он выдержит на этот раз.  
Но тишина постепенно становилась слишком длинной и… слишком тихой. Да и после ушек читать фанфики было уже не так интересно.  
— Эй, — негромко сказал Хиджиката, делая вид, что просто прочищает горло.  
В ответ не донеслось ни звука, и кокон даже не шевельнулся.  
Хиджиката потер лоб, закрыл крышку ноутбука, перегнулся через Гинтоки, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо…  
— Эй. Ёро…  
…Тот спал.  
Хиджиката беззлобно фыркнул.

На следующее утро Хиджиката, как всегда, не выспавшийся, поехал на патрулирование. Потом поступил срочный вызов, и Шинсенгуми полдня освобождали захваченных грабителями заложников из здания секс-шопа. Остальные полдня было убито бумажной волокитой, которой всегда заканчивался каждый арест. Разобравшись со всем этим, Хиджиката устало закурил, раскрыл телефон, чтобы помедитировать на майонезную заставку…  
Но с дисплея на него смотрела вовсе не любимая бутылка, наполненная золотистым нектаром богов.  
На заставке стояло фото Гинтоки, вытянувшего губы трубочкой — словно для поцелуя.  
Хиджиката скривился. Как этот кудрявый идиот посмел копаться в его телефоне, да еще и сфотографироваться, и поменять заставку? И если он думает, что эти его губы, собранные в куриную жопку, выглядят соблазнительно, то чертовски ошибается.  
Первым делом Хиджиката вернул майонез на законное место. Потом нашел в галерее эту фотографию, выбрал опцию «удалить» из списка…  
«Удалить фото?»  
…«Нет».


End file.
